Lost Gems Part 1: A group divided
by Steven4Ever300
Summary: It has finally come to this. U.S.A and Russia have come to war and Beach city is in the middle of it. The Gems have never witnessed an Atom Bomb until now. During the Exodus, the Gems are separated just as the A-Bomb touched down. Now all of them are alone in a random part of the world during WW3. Will the Gems find each other again? Or will they never see each other again?
1. Chapter 1: What is an Atom Bomb Steven?

Prologue / Chapter 1: What is an Atom Bomb Steven? 

The news report on Steven's TV was usually quiet and boring. But today it was more exiting than usual. "Multiple Russian missile silos loaded with nukes have been spotted along the cost of Portugal. President Obama is going to meet with Russian Premier Vladimir Putin in Moscow." The news reporter said.

"What are you watching Steven?" Garnet said as the Gems walked over. "The news." Steven said with a mouth full of cereal. Just then, the TV gave off the warning alarm that meant there was danger. "WARNING WARNING!" An automated voice screamed. "DEFCON 1! DEFCON 1! THIS IS NOT A TEST! THERE HAVE BEEN REPORTS OF THE ATOM BOMBS BEING LAUNCHED!

THE FOLLOWING LOCATIONS IN U.S.A ARE THE CURRENT LANDING SITES: ORLANDO, FLORIDA; NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK; SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA..." The voice kept listing danger zones. "What is an Atom Bomb Steven?" Pearl said with a little fear in her voice. "I have no idea." Steven replied.

The room fell dead silent when a gravely listing was made: "...BEACH CITY. THOSE ARE THE CURRENT DANGER ZONES FOR NOW. THIS IS FROM THE COURTESY OF THE HOMELAND SECURITY DEFCON WARNING SYSTEM. EXODUS IS MANDATORY FOR THE DANGER ZONES.

"I may not know what an Atom Bomb is but I know what an Exodus is!" Garnet yelled. "We have to go now!" Garnet said. The Gems ran strait to the Exodus zone. Air raid sirens were going off.

_1 HOUR LATER..._ (_War pigs by Black Sabbath starts playing)_

The Atomic ICBM was 2 Hours away from Beach City. 75% of the city had been evacuated by the U.S military to a nuke shelter in England. "Next! Let's move people!" The military official called out. Another hour passed and Steven, Greg and the Gems haven't been called yet. "I wonder what this "England" place is like." Amethyst said.

"I have heard it is a place of monarchs." Pearl said. And Pearl started explaining the history of England. "Never mind." Said an annoyed Amethyst. "Universe!" The official called out. "Finally!" Amethyst muttered. "Move it people!" The guard said. "Wait a minute!" The Guard said. "There isn't enough room on any of the choppers for all of you. We will have to put all of you on separate choppers." The Gems, Greg and Steven stopped dead in their tracks.

"What!?" Pearl said. Just then the missile struck the town hall. "Get your asses on separate choppers now!" The guardsman yelled. "One on each chopper now!" The blast came closer and closer to the LZ. "Bye Steven!" Greg and the Gems yelled as each of them got on separate choppers. None of them are on the same chopper together. (Little do they know, they will never see each other again until the end of the war.)

The choppers lifted off. They all thought the choppers were going to the same place but here are where they are going separately: Steven was going to the England safe-house; Greg was going to the Japan safe-house; Garnet was going to the Canada safe-house; Amethyst was going to the France safe-house; and Pearl was going to the Australia safe-house.

**The Gems, Greg and Steven had been separated.**

**It is kind of sad. But they will see each other again. Eventually. **

**Until next time, PEACE. ;-) P.S: :,-(**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gems

Chapter 2: The Gems

_Canadian safe-house #3: Garnet_

Garnet's helicopter arrived in Montreal at approximately 10:41 PM. The Canadian military escorted the people into their separate chambers. Garnet's chamber was: Unit #564 she went in and sat on the bed and waited for news of the others.

"This is not England." Garnet thought. As the days passed she thought more and more about Steven and the others. "Where are they?" Garnet would say to herself as she waited. Day after day she would wait for those helicopters to arrive.

One day she decided to find the truth. She snuck into the evac helicopter records and found out that each helicopter went to a different safe-house in a different country. She was devastated to find out that Steven was alone in a foreign country. She was used to Steven being alone in the city because he usually let her know. But this is different.

Garnet trudged to her chamber. "I wish I could see Steven one more time." Garnet sobbed. Garnet's days were dragging on and on. Then a week later, two staff leaders started fighting about what to with the refugees.

"Keep their spirits up! Give them more freedom!" One leader would say. "We need to keep them controlled! We don't want a revolution do we?" Another leader would say. Then one day things got intense. They started pushing each other in front of a crowd and busted out fighting.

Garnet came up, separated them and shouted "ENOUGH! Now what is this fighting about?

_French safe-house #8: Amethyst_

Amethyst arrived in Dunkirk at approximately 3:39 AM. "Wait, where are the others?" Amethyst said to herself. She became worried fast and ran to the LZ and waited for the others. But eventually she got tired and went to her chamber: Unit #978.

She got into the bed and tried to sleep. But she couldn't sleep. She missed the others too much. Especially Steven. She managed to fall asleep with some sleeping-pills she stole from her next door neighbor.

The next morning, Amethyst trudged to the breakfast line. An hour passed and she still hasn't gotten served. Eventually she shape-shifted into a mouse and cut countless people to the nearest serving station. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" A woman with 2 children said. "I am starving!" Amethyst said. "We all are!" The woman replied. Amethyst got angry and shape-shifted into a bear.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING AT THE BACK OF THE LINE FOR 4 HOURS STRAIT! YOU AND YOUR BRATS ARE NEXT!" Amethyst shouted at the woman, which made the two children cry and the woman back away. "Thank you!" Amethyst said as she got her serving and shape-shifted back to herself.

_Australian safe-house #1: Pearl_

Pearl got to Sydney at about 12:10 PM. Her chamber was: Unit #274. When she saw how dirty it was she tidied up a bit. Then she waited patiently for the others. But 1 hour had passed and she still didn't see them. "Where could they be?" Pearl thought to herself. Then she realized the grim truth. She remembered back at the Exodus she saw logos on each helicopter. The logos were from which country that helicopter was going to.

She started to panic and immediately thought about Steven. "Oh my God! Steven's not here!" She thought. "He is in a foreign country alone and lonely and not even with Greg!" She thought to herself.

Pearl calmed herself down and she sat down on the bed and tried not to think about Steven. She thought about the time when she learned to sword fight like a master. But that led to the time when she was stabbed by the hologram which upset Steven. She quickly got that image of Steven out of her head. And she decided to get some rest.

**Wow. This is getting good huh? I hope you enjoy.**

**I spent a lot of time so please leave reviews. PEACE ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Steven the girl and the city

I am making an assumption about Steven and the "Girl's" age in this chapter so please don't hate me for making a bad assumption.

Chapter 3: Steven, the girl and the city.

_London safe-house # 4: Steven and a special guest._

Steven reached London at 5:12 AM. The guard had to wake him up because he became tired and fell asleep fast on the chopper. Steven trudged off to his chamber: Unit #65. But because he was a minor of age 11, he has to share his chamber with another person. Steven was excited about a new roommate.

When Steven got to his chamber his heart stopped when he saw who he was sharing with. None other than his crush: Connie. Who was reading "_The War of the Worlds" by H.G Wells. _"Oh hi Steven." Connie said as she looked up from her book. "H.. H… H… Hi, Co… Co... C …C.". Steven tried desperately to speak, but he couldn't. After a minute of awkwardness, Steven thought to himself: "Oh shit..." Then he passed out. "Uhhh, Steven?" Connie said confused on what she just saw.

She didn't want to leave him on the floor so she spent the next 2 hours to get him on the couch. (In the process she threw her back out 10 times and accidentally/purposely kicked him in frustration).

Finally she was resting on the bed again while Steven was on the couch. Steven came-to after a while. "Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm in that England place." Steven said. "Who was my roommate again?" He wondered. Suddenly as he looked over on the other side of the room he saw Connie. This time a urine stain appeared on Steven's pants.

Steven immediately looked down and saw the stain. He panicked and became extremely embarrassed. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Steven screamed at the top of his lungs and ran outside. "Hey! Where are you going?" A guard said to Steven stopping the latter. Steven spoke complete gibberish while pointing back the way he came. "Okay kid go back to your chamber." The guard said firmly.

Steven reluctantly went back to his chamber. He slipped past Connie to the bathroom to change his pants. He came out later with some sweatpants on. He had worked up his nerve to say hi. "Hi Connie." Steven said in a bland, cheesy, expressionless voice. "Hi Steven." Connie said as if the past events didn't happen.

"How have you been lately?" Steven asked. "I have been good. How about you?" connie replied. "I have been great." Both of them thought to themselves: "This entire time is going to be awkward."

_To Be Continued._

**Well what do you think? I am glad I finally got this chapter up. Each Part will have 3 chapters so Part 1 is over. We will find out what happened to Greg in the next part. But yeah, this is the first story I have completed and Part 2 will come soon. And please leave reviews o'plenty. Until next time, PEACE! ;-)**


End file.
